


Work Experience

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 699 OV, Archades, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Growing Up, Old Archades, Pre-Game(s), Running Away, Sex as Commodity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's fifteen when his father leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ffamran doesn't take his father's absence well.

When his father leaves, their terrace house is shut, and Ffamran passes into his eldest uncle's care. He becomes his aunt's companion. Despite charming many noble matrons, even invited back on his own, he turns fifteen without a bride-to-be.

When the matrons want to talk, he says he will become an architect. They let him wander unattended, and coo over his sketchbook's ink projections of their own houses.

Inside the cover of another book, Ffamran writes: "The Lost City of Tsenoble," and pencils in the manses and their secret passages.

He sets both books on fire before he runs away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Ffamran runs away, it doesn't work quite as planned.

Ffamran knows that Jules is using him. For sex whenever Jules wanted, however he wanted, Ffamran has a clean room, food and a distinct lack of knife between his ribs.

He's also getting training in a tradable commodity (men only kiss in books; Ffamran makes this mistake exactly once), an apprenticeship of sorts, like the one he'd had before at Draklor. Jules sells his mind, not his body. Ffamran watches him, inside their rooms, outside, mimics Jule's accent when he's alone.

Jules calls him 'boy', or 'up-town slut'. Ffamran hasn't told Jules his name, and he won't. He's planning ahead.


End file.
